1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to dehydrated vegetables, to methods for their production and to comestible products containing dehydrated vegetables.
2. Description of Related Art
Dehydrated vegetables are used widely in products such as soups and other processed foods often in dehydrated, diced form. The major problem associated with dehydrated vegetables is that on rehydration they often remain collapsed and shrunk giving rise to a product of poor texture relative to the textural quality of the fresh or minimally processed vegetables. The irreversible shrinkage that occurs during drying is due to the collapse of the cell-wall structure.
Pectin is a major component of vegetable cell walls and as such makes a major contribution to the structural integrity and strength of vegetables and vegetable pieces. Native pectin is, generally, high methoxyl in structure and, as a result, is susceptible to degradation on heating under neutral pH conditions. This form of degradation occurs during cooking and is the major reason for unwanted textural softening of vegetables on heat processing. During forced-air drying of vegetable pieces, water is removed, thus releasing the turgor pressure and causing the cell wall structure to collapse. The collapse can be irreversible, if the moisture content of the materials is very high or if the cell wall structure is weak. In these cases, rehydration only causes the absorption of water into the intercellular spaces, thus leading to poor rehydratability of the dehydrated material and poor texture on rehydration.
Vegetables contain pectinmethylesterase (PME) in their cell walls. This endogenous enzyme can be activated by mild heat treatment under specific conditions of pH and ionic strength and, when activated, leads to demethoxylation of the native pectin. The resulting demethoxylated pectin has a structure that is more stable against degradation on heating at neutral pH and that more effectively cross-links in the presence of calcium ions. Both of these factors lead to the strengthening of the cell wall structure and pretreatments that activate the PME enzyme in vegetables have been shown to give improved texture after freezing and canning.
EP-A-0337621 discloses a method for producing dried fruit which involves stabilizing the color and flavor of the fruit by infusing it in a 10 to 70% carbohydrate solution prior to drying.
EP-A-0404543 also describes a process for preparing dried fruit which includes infusion in an aqueous carbohydrate solution. This document teaches that the fruit must be soaked under conditions which deactivate the enzymes and also soften the fruit before deaeration is carried out.
The present invention relates to the production of dehydrated vegetables which have improved textural qualities on rehydration. It has been found that improved texture in the rehydrated product may be achieved by preservation of the cell wall structure of vegetables on dehydration by activating the endogenous pectinmethylesterase enzyme.
According to the present invention, there is provided a method for producing dehydrated vegetables comprising preparing the vegetables, holding the prepared vegetables for a time and at a temperature to activate endogenous pectinmethylesterase, blanching and drying.
Preferably, the method of the invention comprises infusing the prepared vegetables before, during or after the holding treatment in an aqueous solution comprising from 20 to 70% of one or more carbohydrates and, optionally, up to 5.0% of a calcium salt.
Plant material such as vegetables containing pectinmethylesterase may be used in the invention and, particularly, include carrot, tomato, celery and bell pepper. Activation of the endogenous pectinmethylesterase is preferably carried out by holding the vegetable matter under specific pH conditions at an elevated temperature. The pH conditions, the temperature range and the time for which the material is held in that range to effect activation varies with the vegetable used and the optimum conditions required in each specific case may be determined if the optimal conditions to promote PME activity in the vegetable is known. The conditions and/or the methods for their determination will be well-known to those skilled in the art. Generally, the vegetable pieces are held in water or an aqueous solution at a pH of from 6 to 8 at a temperature of from 45.degree. to 70.degree. C. for from 10 to 60 minutes. For carrot, bell pepper, celery and tomato, the optimum conditions are about 60.degree. C. for 40 minutes, about 60.degree. for 30 minutes, about 60.degree. C. for 15 minutes and about 50.degree. C. for 15 minutes, respectively.
The vegetables used in the present invention may be the whole or any part of the whole vegetable and are prepared in conventional ways well-known in the art. The vegetables may be treated by cutting to any given size as required by their end use. Preferably, the vegetables are diced and have dimensions of from 0.5 to 1.5 mm. Typically, the vegetables may be prepared by washing, peeling and dicing the fresh vegetables.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the vegetables are infused with an aqueous infusion solution comprising from 20 to 70% by weight of one or more carbohydrates and, optionally, up to 5.0% by weight of a calcium salt (e.g., from 0.5% to 5.0%). The infusion may be carried out before, during or after the holding treatment but is preferably carried out either after the holding treatment or during the holding treatment by carrying out the holding treatment in the infusion solution. The infusion treatment causes osmotic dehydration and, therefore, aids drying. The carbohydrates are preferably monosaccharides or disaccharides since it is preferred that they have a relatively low molecular weight to permit ready infusion into the vegetable tissue. The most preferred carbohydrates are glucose, sucrose, fructose and mixtures thereof. Any edible calcium salt having a sufficiently high solubility to provide a 0.5 to 5.0% solution of the salt in the infusion solution may be used in the invention. Suitable salts include calcium chloride, calcium lactate and mixtures thereof. The infusion solution may include other substances, such as sodium chloride (up to 10%) that promote osmotic dehydration, and other flavorants or preservatives that do not affect the performance of the invention.
The infusion of the vegetables may take place at ambient pressure but is preferably carried out under vacuum. Vacuum infusion methods of the type used in the invention are well-known to those skilled in the art. Preferably, vacuum infusion is carried out by subjecting the vegetable matter in the infusion solution to a vacuum of from 2.67 to 5.33 MPa (20 to 40 mmHg) for a period of from 1 to 10 minutes. A typical vacuum infusion process involves holding the vegetable matter in the infusion solution, applying a vacuum of 20 mmHg for 5 minutes, slowly releasing the vacuum and holding for a further 5 minutes.
Blanching of the treated vegetable matter may be carried out by the standard commercial treatments which are used prior to dehydration in order to deactivate enzymes that are known to cause deterioration in the quality of the dried products. Suitable blanching treatments include immersion of the vegetable matter in water or an aqueous solution (e.g., a dilute sodium bicarbonate solution) at about 100.degree. C. for from 1 to 5 minutes. Preferably, blanching is carried out in the infusion solution. The skilled person will be aware of the blanching conditions which are suitable in any given case.
Drying of the blanched material may be carried out by conventional methods such as vacuum drying or forced air drying. The treated vegetables may, for example, be dried by forced air drying at a temperature of from 75.degree. to 95.degree. C. with an air velocity of 3 m/s.